Alice Human Sacrifice
by TableCloth
Summary: A songfic based on my most favorite song of Vocaloid starring my OC's. Five people invited to a place called Wonderland only to die tragically.


**I'm back! After try to messing with Hetalia: Axis Power (and Vocaloid…) fandom, I return to this fandom! This fic will be my first oneshot and my first songfic. Song I have been chosen to use:**

"**Alice Human Sacrifice" by 5 member of Vocaloid (I translate it. The real song is on Japanese language)**

**Also, this story starring my OC's because I can't find any character that would fit the scene. So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Show. Vocaloid & the song © Yamaha corp. The story © me**

* * *

><p><em><span>Once upon a time, there was a dream<span>_

_No one know about the creator_

_Such a beautiful dream it was_

_Then, the dream said_

"_I don't want to be forgotten like this"_

"_NO!"_

"_How can I make them look at me"_

_The tiny dream keep thinking_

_Until finally he has a plan_

"_I can get their attention by letting them create their own world!"_

* * *

><p>TableCloth present<p>

Based on a song of Vocaloid

_**Alice Human Sacrifice**_

* * *

><p><em><span>The first Alice was a brave woman<span>_

_Carrying a sword on her hand_

_Slash everything that block her way_

_Up until the world was soaked in red_

_The Alice walk into a forest_

_And locked away for her sins_

_Other than the red path she drew_

_Her existence became a mystery_

Aurevoir walked into the forest while slash anything in front of her. There's a spade symbol on her right hand. She kills so many creatures, it's become countless. As she getting near the wonderland, she blocked by a kid

"Sorry, but you are not allowed to enter the wonderland" The kid said

"Who are you to stop me entering my own world!" Aurevoir kill the kid and going to enter the wonderland. But before she ever enter the Wonderland, mysterious black hands pull him deep into the forest, lock her into a cage full of spikes and only leave the blood trail she has made to proof her existence.

_The second Alice was a humble man_

_He'd always sing a song for his dear wonderland_

_All the tones that he sang filled the whole land_

_Until madness grew everywhere_

_Such an Alice was a man of rose_

_And a crazy man shot his head_

_He became crimson as fresh-bloomed rose_

_Once enjoyed by all, now he's left with the dead_

Raiden walk into the Wonderland. He has a diamond symbol on his left hand. He is welcomed by the owner of the Wonderland (the kid) and the people inside.

"Sir, I hear you are able to sing. Would you please sing for us?" the kid ask

"Oh, sure" Raiden begin to sing. He never realizes that he has been sing for such a long time, causing the people of Wonderland become crazy.

Suddenly, one of the crazy men come to the stage and shoots him. Instead of shocked, the people applause and throwing roses to his dead body

_The third Alice was a maiden in fine form_

_That once promises to come to Wonderland_

_She seduce everyone to do her work_

_And so a strange country was born_

_Such an Alice become the queen_

_She possessed by dangerous dream_

_The people are scared by such a rotten body_

_Once become a queen, now she just a forgotten corpse_

Violin arrives to the Wonderland. She has a clover symbol on her right hand. She is familiar with the situation in Wonderland.

"Boring, I supposed to do something better" She begins to sing:

"sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko.

kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.

ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta"

Suddenly, many people watch her singing. Then she plan to seduce everyone to do her work

_5 year later_

Violin has become the queen of Wonderland. But somehow, the owner of Wonderland feels so sad.

'Why she never sing anymore? I have to teach her' the kid enters the castle, knocking Violin's room, and opens it

"Oh, hi kid" Violin said.

"Excuse, but why you are never sing for us anymore?" The kid ask

"You know, I don't need that anymore" Violin explains, then continue, "They all have bow in front of me, so I don't need to seduce them anymore"

"But we still want to hear your song" The kid said

"I don't want to do that, understand?" Violin become frustrated

A dark aura appears on the kid's hand.

"You need to learn something" The dark aura cover Violin's body, make her skin rotten and she feels burned

"What the- HELP!" Violin asks for help while the kid leaves the room. By the time the guardians enter the room, she's only a rotten body without soul.

_Meanwhile, two children followed the path_

_They stopped by a sere rose for some tea and nap_

_Then they receive an invitation from the strange castle_

_A little card of heart_

_The fourth Alice was identical twin_

_Curious, they search for Wonderland_

_Opening multiple doors to find it_

_They already found it at last_

_The stubborn big sister_

_The clever young brother_

_They were almost near the first Alice_

_They both haven't awaken from their perfect dream_

_It seems they found Wonderland at last_

Frowel and Niambi followed the trail of blood from the first Alice. Then they take a stop for break. While they take a break, they are invited by the kid to enter the Wonderland. They have got the card of heart.

In each of their hand, there's a half-heart symbol. Now, they begin the search for Wonderland.

They open many doors, but always wrong. Until,

"Niambi! This way" Frowel pointing at one of the door

They rush to the door, but before Frowel enter the room, he found a dagger. He somehow thinks,

"Maybe if I kill her, I could become the Alice myself" Frowel try to erase that mind, but he can't

Finally, he decides to kill her.

Niambi open the door, but her hand hold by Frowel

"What-"before she ever finishes her sentences, she has been stabbed by Frowel using the dagger. Frowel carry her bridal style and scream,

"I'M ALICE! I'M ALICE!"

He walks through the Wonderland while still screaming, while suddenly, the kid appear in front of him

"Hey, look! I'm an Alice!" Frowel shout proudly while the kid only looks him expressionless.

Suddenly, his body feels frozen and many of the Wonderland people walk to him with many things to kill him like knife, dagger, sword, and chainsaw. He tries to ask for help, but he immobilized and somehow mutes. He just waits until his dead.

One of the people who bring a chainsaw split Frowel into two; make his and her body covered in blood

* * *

><p>TableCloth type "The fifth Alice is-"but he has no idea who's next. He looks at his cat. He writes "Crème" when he remembers,<p>

"Wait, Crème belong to ButterflyBabyBlue. I can't use her without her permission" The he erase and change the word "Crème" to "Remmie", but the he think,

"He appears on most of my story. Change it" He erases the word "Remmie" and change it to "Thorn", but erases it again for no reason.

Suddenly, TableCloth smirks and type after "The fifth Alice is-"word:

"_**YOU!**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Human Sacrifice<strong>_

_**Fin**_


End file.
